Somebody
by moosmiles
Summary: She chuckled and then encouraged, “I’ve been there before... Just keep looking. Because you never who it’ll be.”


**Somebody**

"Here ya go," a waitress, who looked about twenty-six, said, putting a plate of eggs and sausage in front of twenty-seven year old Ryan Evans. He looked up at her. She had glistening brown eyes, long black curls that ran a little over her shoulders, and woreher uniform consistiong of askirt, shirt, and apron with white heals.

"Thanks," he nodded. "I'm Ryan."

"Gabby," she introduced herself.

"Hmmm... Pretty name," he complimented.

She smiled, "Thank you."

Ryan pulled out a newspaper and looked at the dating advertisements.

"Do you know how ridiculous these are?" he laughed. "I'm just about to give up on ever finding love.

She chuckled and then encouraged, "I've been there before... Just keep looking. Because you never who it'll be."

He shook his head and gestured across the table to the other seat. She looked at the clock and sat across from him. He started eating.

"Tell me more," Ryan said in between bites.

"Well it could be anyone. I mean, it could be the next woman to walk in the room," Gabby explained.

They turned to look at the door and walked in a little old woman, wrinkles and all.

"I hope not," Ryan said, continuing to eat.

"My bad," Gabby blushed, feeling like she wanted to disappear as color came to her cheeks.

"No worries. I'll just forget about it all," he shrugged.

She shook her head and got up to get back to work. He looked up and watched her head behind the counter.

_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk  
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup  
He jokes about his love life  
And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up  
That's when she says, "I've been there before  
Keep on lookin'  
'Cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..."_

Ryan left the money on the table with Gabby's tip and then walked out of the corner diner as he walked down the streets of Chicago. He ran into a tiny blonde woman and gasped.

"Mia?" Ryan asked his sister as she collected her groceries.

Sharpay looked up at her twin brother, "Hey, Ry'! We missed you yesterday! Kelsi was really upset you weren't there."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah! She wanted you to see the baby," she nodded.

"Oh," he muttered, standing up, her small baseball cap in his hands.

"Ry..." she started as he put her cap on her head.

"I'll see you around, Mia," he whispered and walked back to apartment building. She sighed, watching her brother leave and then walked on.

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody_

Ryan walked into the elevator and smiled at the girl who lived two floors up from him. She smiled back, her blue eyes shining with her bouncing blond hair with one blue highlight. He watched her carefully as they brushed shoulder, thinking about what Gabby had said earlier that day.

_Across town in a crowded elevator  
He can't forget the things that waitress said  
He usually reads the paper  
But today he reads a stranger's face instead  
It's that blue-eyed girl  
From two floors up  
Maybe she's the one  
Maybe he could fall in love with_

Ryan sighed, walking back down the streets of Chicago later that night. He looked at all the other people on the street.

"Man, this is so wrong," he muttered and then he looked across the street as a beautiful young woman bounced into the diner he had eaten in that morning. He raced across the street and into the diner.

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Is somebody_

Ryan was going so quickly he fell to the ground after hitting someone.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry!" someone screamed.

He looked at Gabby and the plates of food that had fallen onto him as she tried to clean him up with her apron.

"Ryan?" she questioned.

And then he saw it, "Gabriella Montez..."

She smiled, "Yeah?"

"It's me... Ryan Evans!" he exclaimed.

She gasped with tears in her eyes, "Ryan... Oh my gawd... It is you!"

He smiled and looked in her eyes, seeing everything he ever wanted and more, "Oh Gabby!"

_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
A moment they'd both missed until that day  
When he saw his future in her eyes  
Instead of just another friendly face  
And he wonders why  
He searched so long  
When she was always there at that diner waiting on_

Ryan pulled Gabby close, kissing her passionately, making her drop the plates of ruined food once again. She fell into his embraced passion and kissed back, placing her dirty hands on the back of his neck as his hands flew to the of her spine, sending a shiver down her back.

He pulled away and whispered, "I love you, Gabriella Cristina Montez."

"I love you too, Ryan Abraham Brain Curtis Evans," she replied just as soft, tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb and leaned in again, touching his lips to hers gently.

_Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Oh somewhere out there is somebody_


End file.
